willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
List of Will's romantic partners
This is a list of all characters who appeared or were mentioned to have had a romantic relationship with Will. Before the show Claire Main article: Claire Claire is Will's girlfriend in high school whom he went to senior prom with. They remained friends after he came out, and later asks him to father a child with her through in vitro fertilization. Grace Adler Main article: Grace Adler Diane Main article: Diane Diane is the only woman who Will had ever slept with. They later learned that she is an ex-girlfriend of Leo, which drove Grace extremely jealous. Zack Zack is the first guy Will went out with after coming out, though he ended up stealing Will's identity and travelling to Europe with his credit cards. Jack later admits paying Zack to go out with Will to boost his confidence.Fagmalion Part Two: Attack of the Clones Ted Ted is only mentioned as a guy whom Will dated and even thought of moving together with. Will broke up with him after Grace said "mock turtle neck."Fred Astaire and Ginger Chicken Michael Main article: Michael Michael is Will's longest boyfriend before the show, with Will referring to him as the love of his life prior to meeting Vince. They run into each other again after Grace agrees to decorate his new apartment.Hey La, Hey La, My Ex-Boyfriend's Back Will tries to rekindle their relationship by expressing how much he has missed Michael, only to find that he is already living with someone else. Curt Main article: Curt Curt is Will's rebound guy from his break up with Michael. Season 1 Peter Main article: Peter Peter is a guy who moves into Will & Grace's apartment building. Peter seemingly flirts with both Will and Grace separately and invites them to dinner, which the two think of as a date. They fight for Peter's attention, confused if Peter is straight or gay. They finally ask him, but Peter expresses his disappointment and does not answer directly, simply thinking they were just friends. He leaves saying "you're not my type" to either Will or Grace or both.Yours, Mine or Ours Steven Steven is a guy whom Will had a fling with while he was still seeing Michael. Prior to the first season, only Jack knew of Steven , which becomes the reason of Grace's paranoia in the episode William, Tell. Jack describes Steven as being very attractive.William, Tell Nathan Berry Main article: Nathan Berry Season 2 Charlie Charlie is a Scottish guy Will went out with for his boss Ben. Although Will seemed attracted to him and both of them seemed to enjoy each other's company, Charlie did not call for a second date, which confused Will. Neil Neil is a self-absorbed guy Will dated. He reappears again in Season 9 in Three Wise Men. Andy Fellner Andy is a childhood friend of Grace whom she went to camp with. When Grace's mother brings Andy along to visit, Grace thinks she and Andy are being set up. She later finds out that Andy is gay and is actually being set up with Will. Although Will admits that he actually likes Andy (against Grace's wishes), he is never mentioned again.Whose Mom Is It, Anyway? Season 3 Paul Paul is a guy Will goes on a date with after meeting him at a party with Jack. The next morning, Will bumps into him at his apartment building and finds out that Paul also asked for Jack's number at the party and they have been seeing each other as well. Will and Jack agree not to see him again for the sake of their friendship.Three's a Crowd, Six Is a Freak Show Will mentions he has broad shoulders and a huge vocabulary. Before going on a date with Paul, Jack told him he was an ombudsman, although Jack himself does not know what it is. Matthew Moshea Main article: Matt Moshea Matt is a sports reporter Will meets at Banana Republic when Jack tries to hit on him by speaking Will's words. Matt however figures out it was Will he was talking to so Matt gives Will his card instead. Will later finds out that Matt is still in the closet, introducing him to his boss as his brother. Not willing to compromise who he is, Will break up with Matt. Paul Budnik Main article: Paul Budnik Paul is a guy Will dated because of his dog, Pepper. Scott Sender Main article: Scott Sender Scott is a 23-year-old guy who works at the video rental store who Will reluctantly dates because of their age difference. Chris Chris is Will's "imaginary boyfriend" whom he frequently sees at the coffee shop but is afraid to talk to him. They eventually run into each other at the airport and introduces himself at the end of season three.Sons and Lovers Inspired by Grace and Nathan's romance, Will, who is bound for Morocco changes his flight so he and Chris could fly to Loire Valley together. When Will returns from their trip, he says that they broke up because he couldn't stand him.The Third Wheel Gets The Grace Season 4 Robert Main article: Robert Robert is a ballet dancer Will dated briefly. Phil Phil is a guy with whom Will went to his apartment with while Grace and her date Bill are already there.Someone Old, Someplace New They went out on at least two dates, where Will observed that he smells like wet dog. Mitchell Main article: Mitchell Mitchell is a guy Will "fooled around with" shortly after breaking up with Michael, as his rebound guy. After sleeping with Curt from the gym, Will realizes that he is Curt's rebound from Mitchell. Gavin Hatch Main article: Gavin Hatch Gavin is a closeted detective who helps Will after his laptop got stolen at the coffee house. Season 5 Kim Main article: Kim Kim is Leo's friend who he set up with Will for their Pumpkin picking day trip in the Catskills. Barry ''Main article: Barry'' Barry is Karen's awkward cousin who appears in a four-episode arc during the fifth season. Will and Jack team up to prepare Barry for his grand debut as a gay man but end up vying for his affections. Season 6 Stephanie Stephanie is a woman Will met at a bar at a restaurant. Thinking Will is straight, she tells him he looks like a movie star and Will, who at the time is desperate for attention entertains her flirting. She ends up going home with Grace's date.Strangers with Candice Rudy Rudy is Barry Manilow's road manager. Season 7 Edward Main article: Edward Edward is Karen's sexy Irish pansexual pastry chef. Will comes over to the Walker Mansion to fire him and cut back on Karen's expenses but they end up having sex. They were supposed to go to Mantauk the next weekend when Will finds out that he has also slept with Karen and Rosario so Will fires him immediately. Desmond Desmond is a "blind" guy Jack set Will up on a blind date with for his TV show Jack Talk. Season 8 Bret and Brent Bret and Brent are two flight attendants whom Will flirted with separately during a flight to London to get free stuff. He later discovered that they were a couple. James Hanson ''Main article: James Hanson'' James is a Canadian guy Will meets after going to the wrong theater dressed as Captain Von Trapp for The Sound of Music Sing-Along. Though they are clearly attracted to each other, Will leaves without asking him out because he did not want to seem desperate.Von Trapped They run into each other again in Los Angeles where Will learns that his visa is expiring and will soon be deported back to Canada. Will, not willing to let go of a possibly good relationship, advised him to marry Grace so he could get a green card to stay in the country.I Love L. Gay Grace and James do get married in a fake weddingThe Definition of Marriage but Will soon discovers another side to James, which is self-centered, offensive and cruel so Grace divorces him right away. References Category:Will's romantic partners Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters who appear only once